Night Waves
by Johanna Night
Summary: Betrayal. Anguish. Pain. And finally, Love. Follow Percy Jackson's life beyond the series, as he is scorned by his half brother, rejected by Annabeth, and joins the Armies of Nyx to find love in a new form. Percy/Nyx.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the songs Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Never Told You, Bells on the Hill, and Time of My Life.**

LUNA PLAYS A BAD PRANK

"Really, Luna? Really? You just had to put a pocketful of spiders into Dawn's pocket? Don't you know she's a daughter of Athena?"

Luna grimaced. "I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

A man looked up from the corner of the room, where he was busy comforting a blond haired girl with storm gray eyes. 'Silence, both of you," He scolded. "Luna, _what_ did I tell you about pranks?"

Luna bit her lip. "Umm, not to play them again?" her eyes darted around the room, as if looking for an escape.

"Exactly! I don't want to hear another _word _about how your pranks have scared people! Is that understood?" He stared into Luna's eyes, meeting her brown eyes with such intensity that she couldn't bring herself to look away.

Yes, Omega," she whispered. She watched his muscular shoulders retreat out of the room, carrying Dawn effortlessly.

"You'd better," he warned, closing the door behind him.

OMEGA POV

Seriously, _what _was Luna thinking? I mean, even for her that was harsh. And that's saying something.

"Lord? Nyx wants you," Moon stammered. I rolled my eyes, noticing her trying not to appear weak when my eyes surveyed her, sizing her up. I was known for being the most powerful being in the universe, and an extremely strict commander.

"Tell her I'll be there soon," I instructed briskly, walking towards the office.

"Ah, Perseus, there you are!" Nyx's silky voice greeted me.

"Please, Nyx, don't call me that." I grimaced. "You asked for me?" I leaned in and captured her lips with mine.

Nyx pulled away first. "I have a quest for you, one you may not like. You are going to Camp –Half blood to help them in the upcoming war against the titans." Nyx's dark brown eyes told me there would be no arguing. "The only good part, I will be staying with you. Oh, and I don't like the gods and campers any more than you do, Omega, but this must be done. Now go pack."

"Yes, dear," I sighed, pecked her on the lips, and vapor traveled back to my cabin. _Oh, the irony, _I thought. I smiled._ She still controls me even she is less powerful than me._

_Flashback:_

_I had just gotten back from a quest, one given to me by Athena to prove my worth to her daughter. I walked into the sword fighting arena, and gasped._

_"I love you," _

_I looked, horrified, as I watched my bratty brother Josh kiss his blonde girlfriend before my eyes. Then she turned, and my heart broke. _

_"Annabeth?" _

_Annabeth gasped, pulling away from Josh. "Percy, this wasn't meant to happen! I'm sorry!" She ran toward me. _

_I shook my head, blinking away tears. "No, Annabeth. Find love in him. Maybe then you'll find something else he has that I can't give you." I threw a gray velvet box into the sand. 'Goodbye, Annabeth. I will always love you." _

_Flashback end_

I grimaced. The gods loved Josh, and the camp had eventually forgotten me. On the day Josh was turned immortal, I left. The day after that, I was no longer Percy Jackson. I was Omega, Nyx's Death Angel and now, fiancé.

The gods were bickering about the usual things when Nyx, Dusk, Moon, Light, Ice, Love, and I arrived. Nyx had dressed up for the occasion, wearing gray skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a wine red tank top with a shawl woven out of shadows A dagger on a cord dangled from her waistband.

I was wearing a black leather jacket with a hood, and dark blue skinny jeans with black converse. Throwing knives were slung over my shoulder and a remade version of Riptide hung at my waist. We hurtled down from the sky and dropped with a boom into the throne room.

"WHO DARES— "

"Do you not recognize your great grandmother?"

Zeus's mouth dropped wide. "You?!"

"Yes, _me. _ We've come to offer help to you."

"Weren't you the one who decided to attempt to kill Bruce, my son, after he became 'too arrogant'?"

Nyx stiffened, and I put my arm around her._ Strange how many lies people are willing to believe, _I thought as I recalled when she told me of how she used to be the leader of Camp.

"We are your only hope," she retorted.

Zeus sighed. "Who are in your army? They can't be too powerful, can they? After all, they can't possibly change the course of this war." and frowned. "Are they those people next to you? They don't look like much."

Nyx chuckled. "Every one of the soldiers can take on an Olympian and defeat them, with the exception of the commander."

"Why is he an exception?"

"He can take on all the primordial and titans without breaking a sweat. Then, he can go on to battle all 12 Olympians at once and emerge victorious. He can beat even me at any time."

"Who is he?" Zeus asked, looking a bit scared. Scratch that, he looked like he was going to die.

I stepped forward. "Omega, God of the void, stars, sky, love, death, weapons, land, betrayal, and water. Fiancé of Nyx. This here is Dusk, the god of ice, music, and variety, Moon here is the goddess of the bow and arrow, hunt, and deer, Light and ice are the gods of the sun, hate, pain, and hope. Love here is the goddess of beauty and war."

Zeus gaped at me. "What is your real name? How can you share my place of power?" he demanded.

"I am not allowed to tell, Zeus," I smirked.

He glared at me, but I glared back, and he flinched.

"I have other matters to look into, Nyx," I stated. Nyx sighed.

"Very well. I trust I will see you soon?"

I nodded. "And I trust that the meeting is in good hands."

Zeus looked shocked. "Why do you not call her 'Lady Nyx?"

Nyx smiled. "He is the most powerful being in the universe. It is I who should be calling him 'Lord,' rather than him call me 'Lady'. Besides, he is my Fiancé."

I grinned at Zeus's face, and teleported away.

"Beta, do you have anything to report on camp?" I questioned. Beta, my soldier, nodded. "Titan and a large army of monsters approaching." He gave me a full description of the incoming army. After a while, though, I heard a voice shouting at the top of their lungs. It took me only a second to realize that it was Nyx.

"I'd better go see who got Nyx mad this time," I smiled at Beta. "Let's hope they survive."

I teleported to the spot where Nyx was yelling, and found her glowering at Zeus, who was cowering in his throne. "Shut thy mouth! My army is ten times more powerful than thou shall ever be! So why can't thou get that through thy thick head?!" She yelled.

I shook my head. When Nyx gets _really_ mad, she sometimes starts talking in an old fashioned way. Once, a demigod son of Ares accused her of ruining his things, and she got so angry she started screaming at him in Ancient Greek. Needless to say, that boy was never seen again.

Zeus looked really pissed at being called a thick head. He hurled his master bolt at her, and she moved to dive out of the way. But before she could move, my dagger sliced the bolt in half in midair and thudded to a stop a centimeter away from Zeus's head. "No one touches her."

Nyx had gotten over her shock. "Why, you-"

"Oh, C'mon, Nyx, if you kill him, then that's one less person to fight in the war!" I scolded. She frowned.

"Fine."

Zeus sat up straighter. "I'm Immortal, you dumb idiot!" Bad move.

"_What_ did thou say?" Nyx whirled around. "That's it! I'm going to kill thou no matter who's going to fight in thy war!"

I sighed. "Nyx, no matter how annoying and silly he is, we need him in the war. Sure, maybe we can beat Gaea and Kronos without him, but still. He's useful. You can kill him later, anyway."

She rolled her eyes and nodded. Just for effect, though, she lit her fingers on fire and set fire to Zeus's throne.

"Aaaaah! My throne! My throne! Aaauuuggghh!" We teleported out of there pretty quick.

WE GO TO CAMP

"Who are you?" Josh demanded, the tip of his sword an inch away from my neck.

I stifled a gasp. Josh was holding Riptide!_ Well, _I thought _if Riptide used to be mine, would it still return to me?_ I grasped the blade in my bare hand and wrenched it out of Josh's hand.

"How—"

I glared at him. "Shut your mouth, you'll catch flies," I used the tip of Riptide to push his chin up. Then, I turned away. "Riptide, it's me. Percy." I felt Riptide warm in acknowledgement. As a test, I placed it on the floor and walked away.

Josh smirked, probably thinking with what little brain cells he had that it would come back to him.

A second later, it disappeared, but not to him. I felt a push in my pocket and withdrew Riptide in ballpoint pen form. I grinned to myself, and stuck it into my pocket again.

"What the—" I grabbed his arm, and Moon, Ice, Light, Love, And Dusk followed me into the heart of camp, dragging Josh with us.

"Josh! Sweetie, what's wrong? Why are these people holding you? Are you okay?"

I glanced up. It was _her._

Josh grimaced. "Annabeth, honey, they grabbed me and demanded to see Chiron," Josh lied.

Dusk growled. "Y_ou're lying!_ Commander never said such a thing!" He placed his blade under Josh's chin. "_Take That back!"_

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Stop! You're hurting him!"

Dusk glanced at her, digging the point into Josh's neck. "You can't tell me what to do," he snarled.

"You're right," I agreed, my voice cold and unforgiving. "But _I _can."

ANNABETH POV:

Two men and two women walked out of the forest. One had a solid grip on Josh's arm. The woman in the lead radiated unbelievable amounts of power, and was gorgeous, lithe, and strong. Her brown eyes shone with intelligence and a hint of emotion, and wavy black hair tumbled down her shoulders. I scowled when I saw Josh staring at her.

"Josh, sweetie, what's wrong? Why are these people holding you? Are you okay?"

Josh grimaced. "Annabeth, honey, they grabbed me and demanded to see Chiron," He winced.

One of the hooded males whipped out a blade and stuck it under Josh's chin. "_You're lying! _Commander never said such a thing! _Take that back!"_

He's hurting Josh! Even though we're both immortal, we can still be hurt! Can't he see? I cried out, but the guy only sneered.

"You can't tell me what to do,"

Just as I was about to scream for Chiron, A hooded figure stepped out of the woods. He radiated power, more than even Zeus. He made no move to take off his hood, but instead surveyed the situation.

"You're right," His voice was cold and harsh, but underneath was a hint of warmth. "But _I _can."

The guy seemed to shrink before my eyes. "Yes, sir," He mumbled, terrified.

"Let him go," the hooded figure demanded.

At that second, Josh decided to speak up. "See? Your master likes me!"

The hooded figure flicked his hand, and Josh crumpled to the floor. "I never said that," He said so coldly that I shivered. "And just for the sake of that, I don't enjoy being with you either, _Annabeth._"

I gasped. "How do you know my name?"

He smiled, but it held no joy. "I have my ways," he said. "Now, Josh, will you tell the truth, or do I have to deal with you myself?"

_Please, tell the truth, please,_ I thought.

"No! Besides, how can you prove I'm lying?"

_Crap._

The hooded figure raised his eyebrow. Then, innocently, he pulled a knife out of the sheath at his shoulder, and tilted it so the blade glinted in the sunlight. Then, he swiped a finger along the flat edge and sheathed it again. "Well?"

Josh gulped. "Never!"

I smirked as I saw Chiron waiting in the shadows with his bow.

"Chiron, step out of the shadows and put down the bow," he said, his voice changing to still mesmerizing, but warm.

I gasped. _How did he know he was there?_

The hooded figure turned to me. "I have my ways," he repeated.

Chiron stepped forward. "How do you know my name?"

The hooded figure ignored him. "I am Omega, Nyx's Death Angel, and these are Ice, Moon, Light, Love, and Dusk. By the way, Dusk, the two of us are going to have a _chat_ later about what you did to Josh."

Chiron nodded, and asked, "How about we meet in the Big House? We can discuss why you are here."

When the hooded figure nodded, I smiled inwardly. I was going to follow them!

OMEGA POV:

Annabeth is still dating that scumbag? Really? I said nothing, though as I followed Chiron to the Big House, noting that the old ping pong table was still there, even after five thousand years.

"So, who are you, really?"

I was about to remove my hood, until I sensed a presence in the room. "Annabeth, COME OUT!"

She reluctantly crawled out. I picked her up and put her outside, adding a sound and sight barrior. Then, I reached up and removed my hood.

"PERCY?!" Chiron tackled me in a hug.

I gently pushed him off, and gave him one of my old grins. I reached over and flipped up Moon's hood, revealing the face of Zoe Nightshade.

"Hello, pleased to see thy face again," Zoe remarked.

Love reached up and pulled her hood off. "Bianca Di Angelo," she admitted.

Light and Ice flipped up their hoods simultaneously. "We are Thalia and Luke," they said, and I laughed at Chiron's face.

Dusk scowled, but he lifted his hood. "I'm Nico Di Angelo," he admitted.

I nodded at Chiron. "As the most powerful being in the universe, I ask that you not reveal our identities."

Chiron gasped. "_MOST_ POWERFUL BEING? I thought that honor belonged to Nyx. Of course, though, you were always an overachiever. I'll keep your secret. " He smiled. "By the way, there's a capture the flag game tomorrow. I hope you still know how to play!"

I grinned. "Of course!"

Chiron's smile faded. "You're old sword is being used by Josh," he admitted. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Riptide.

'This?"

Chiron gaped. "What—how—"

I shook my head. "We're going to unpack now," I told him. Then, I vapor traveled my friends and I to the new cabin that I had made.

"Duel?"

"I'm so going to whop your butt!"

Ice looked super excited. "Moon, tell the others! Omega and Nyx are going to duel!" he ran off, looking hyper.

WE SHOW OFF OUR POWERS

Omega and Nyx faced each other, holding twin swords that seemed to be fashioned out of darkness itself. Nyx lunged, but Omega ducked with inhuman speed and rolled into her legs, knocking her over. But before I even had a chance to blink, she was up again, slashing. Omega opened his palm, and a ball of Greek fire appeared. He hurled it at her, but she ducked and it exploded somewhere behind her and extinguished on impact. Nyx thrust her hand out, and a miniature black hole appeared. It sucked at everything, and I was sure Omega's sword would go in, but it didn't. He opened his palm, and a much larger black hole sucked her sword in and spit it out, broken. She cursed, and leaped at him without a weapon. He obediently dropped his, firing bold after bolt of lightning at her while she leaped and ducked. Finally, though, he gathered a ball of white hot…_plasma?_ Even the gods couldn't do that! Nyx's eyes widened, but before she could move, it had hit her on the chest.

A huge wave of smoke came from where it struck. When it cleared, Nyx was stumbling to her feet.

"You really need more practice," Omega remarked.

Nyx shoved him good naturedly, and they walked off. Omega turned once, and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the training area was restored.

OMEGA POV:

I walked into the dining pavilion and was greeted by glares. I sighed.

"Omega, they've saved a seat for us." Nyx gestured towards the head table.

I smiled. "Fine, but that doesn't stop me from making Josh's food explode,' I smirked, and watched as josh's mashed potatoes blew up in his face. Next to me, a goblet clattered to the floor.

Nyx clapped her hand over her mouth, turning pale. Then, she ran off into the cabin. I picked up the glass next to her, examining the contents. _Olympian Poison, _I thought. _Well, at least it won't kill her._

I glared out into the crowd, searching the faces of the people in front of me. "Athena. _Step forward. _One wrong move and you're _dead."_ I grasped her wrist and whirled her around. Then, I lifted the goblet hat Nyx was holding.

"Care to explain why you put Olympian poison into this glass?"

Athena gulped. "You have no proof!"

I laughed without mirth. "Oh, your reaction is proof enough. Moon, deal with her!" Before she could react, Moon had handcuffed her and dragged her away.

I grimaced as a shriek came from the direction of my cabin. "This camp will _pay."_

ATHENA MAKES A BAD CHOICE

"Is she okay?" I hovered anxiously over Nyx's still form.

"Should be, in a couple of minutes. Oh, uh, she'll be weak for a couple of days afterwards. No exerting herself. Got it?" Ice sounded relieved that he wasn't the one to break it to her.

I shuddered. Nyx could be pretty damn scary when she wanted to. And she loved using magic, which technically counted as exerting herself.

Ice nodded at me, and ran out of the room.

I sighed, tucking a stray strand of black hair behind her ear. Her eyelids fluttered. "Where-"I cut her off. "_Camp half-blood, _my cabin."

Her lips pressed together. "They poisoned me?" It was more of a statement than a question.

I nodded.

Her lip trembled for a second, and then stilled. She closed her eyes and blinked hard, as if trying not to cry.

I bit my cheek. The only time I had ever seen Nyx cry was when she thought I was going to reject her after she admitted her love for me. I held out my arms, and she reluctantly crawled into them. The minute her arms wrapped around my waist, she started to sob.

"I feel so useless!" she wailed. "I'm supposed to be the second most powerful being, and now I get _poisoned. POISONED!"_ She sniffled and buried her face in my chest.

I rubbed her back, and tried to calm her down. "You're not useless, you know," I murmured. "At least, not to me."

She looked up. "Sure?"

"Sure."

She tried to smile. "Well, get up then. I'm going to go kick some Olympian as—"

"Language!"

"Fine."

WE BEAT UP ZEUS AND ATHENA

"What—how—But I thought I killed you!" Athena clapped her hand over her mouth.

Nyx glared at her. "_You did WHAT?"_

Athena fidgeted. "Nothing…"

I tightened my hold on Nyx.

"Trying to kill me isn't nothing! You'll regret this!" She thrust out her hand, and before I could stop her, a beam of black energy shot from her palm and struck Athena in her forehead. Nyx slumped in my arms, exhausted.

Athena screamed, and when the smoke faded I could see a mark, an upside down u with a line over it, the symbol of Nyx and Omega.

Zeus leapt from his throne. "In my opinion, you deserve to die for what you did to my daughter!"

I glared at him. "_What _did you say?"

Zeus gulped. "Sorry?"

"Do you mistake me for a lesser being, Zeus?"

"How can you be a greater being? I am the King of the Gods!"

I held out my hand, and a swirling ball of energy appeared. I tossed it at Zeus, and instantly, his crown and throne disappeared. His master bolt blew up in his face when he tried to touch it. "As of now, Zeus, you are nothing but a mere minor god!"

Zeus's face paled. "You cannot do this! I am—"

I glared. "You are a minor god. And if I had wanted to kill you, all I had to do was snap my fingers. Beware, Zeus. I am not someone whom you want as an enemy."

I gently nudged Nyx. "Wake up, we need to get home."

She looked up, startled, and nodded. I opened a portal to Camp, and we flashed out.

NYX ALMOST COMBUSTS THE CAMP:

"So, darling, did you like last night?" Josh stuck his ugly face into my cabin.

"Shut up before I make you!" Nyx threatened.

"Oh, I'm real scared. You're too weak to fight, anyway!"

I sighed. "Josh, _get out before I throw you into Tartarus. _Oh, and besides, he is correct about one thing; you are too weak to fight him."

Nyx glared at me. "_Thanks."_

I smiled. "Oh, you know it's true. You can feel it when your energy is drained,"

Nyx frowned. "Ice said it would take four to five days."

"Two weeks, now that you've both gotten hurt and used your powers, _which you were warned not to do._"

"I was mad!"

"That's no excuse!"

"She _poisoned _me!"

"I'm only saying this because I care!"

Nyx stared at the ground. "Fine."

I cracked a smile, and then wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come on, let's go eat."

The minute we stepped outside, we were mobbed.

"Omega, will you go out with me?"

"Nyx, can you date me?"

"Omega, can you—"

"Silence! Nyx, did you enjoy our little night out?" Josh's voice rang through the morning air.

"_What? _You _slut!_" Annabeth glared accusingly at Nyx, whose eyes filled with tears. She whirled and ran back into my cabin.

"Josh. You of all people would know that if someone raped you, you wouldn't like it. Would you?"

"Josh! You liar! You promised! Only me, remember! Only me!" Annabeth's face turned red with anger.

"Sweetheart, how do you know that he's not lying?"

"I'm the freaking goddess of truth! We're over!"

"But— "

"I should've stayed with Percy!"

I gasped, and dashed back into my cabin. Josh deserved what he got, but did Annabeth? I shook my head, and ran into our room. "Nyx?"

"Here" The voice was muffled, and I found her buried in blankets, curled in the middle of the bed. "It's true, isn't it? You're going to call me a slut and leave?"

I reared back. "No! What made you think that after four thousand years of dating and four thousand years of enduring your slaps, I would break up with you?" I curled up next to her on the comforter, drying the tears snaking their way down her cheeks.

"What the Hades is wrong with me? I'm just so damn sensitive these days! I mean, a hundred years ago, it wouldn't have mattered!" she wrapped her arms around my chest, drawing me closer.

"It's the camp; it's bringing back bad memories for both of us. You got the worst of it, considering you've lived there for four hundred years as camp director before they kicked you out." I leaned down and kissed her, drawing every inch of reassurance I had into that one kiss. Soon, we were making out, her hand entangled in my hair and my hands around her waist.

"_Percy?"_ Annabeth stood at the door, and I cursed myself for letting my guard down. Besides me, Nyx got up, and I pulled her closer.

"Yes, that's who I once was, but you crushed him long ago." I glared at her, and she recoiled.

"So now you're with her? No wonder, you just want something to get me off your mind."

"No, Annabeth, it's you who's doing that. As I recall, you were the one who wanted to have stayed with me after finding that Josh was a rapist."

She whirled around and stalked out the door, muttering to herself.

"Nyx, she was lying. I don't find you a cheap replacement for her; in fact, I find her a cheap replacement for you. Really." She smiled, and entangled her fingers in my hair again. "Shall we get back to where we were?"

I leaned in and captured her lips, and was immediately reminded of when we first started dating.

_Flashback:_

_"Lord, Lady Nyx wishes to speak to you." Moon whispered. I nodded, and walked into the office where Nyx usually sat. _

_"Yes, Nyx?" _

_She looked flustered, twiddling with her thumbs before speaking. "I have noticed an… _attraction_ between us, one that I feel could be… Uggg! I'm not good at speaking my feelings, in case you haven't noticed. I like you!"_

_"I knew this would happen…" Nyx's eyes filled with tears, and I leaned forward._

_"How's this for an answer?" I leaned forward and kissed her, her lips tasting like apples and cinnamon. _

_Flashback end._

"Omega? You okay?" Nyx pulled back.

"Fine," I smiled. "Just thinking about our first kiss."

She chuckled. "So unromantic, right? I mean, how many couples have started their relationships in an office?"

I smirked. "Actually, I caught Jason and Piper doing _it_ in his office."

"You didn't!" Nyx gasped.

"I did, through an iris message. They saw me and screamed, and that was the last time I contacted them via iris message."

Nyx shook her head. "So _that's_ why you blushed every time I asked you if you wanted to borrow my fountain to iris message Jason!"

I nodded. _I wonder why people think Nyx is so scary,_ I mused. _She can be quite fun at times, and despite what she acts like, she still does have feelings._

_"_Okay, remind me to ask Jason about that every time I see him with Piper," Nyx got up off the bed, and walked towards the door. "As much as I want to stay here and chat all evening, we need to eat."

At the dining pavilion, I filled my glass with water and took a sip. Then, I stood up. "Athena, _get up._" She reluctantly stood. "You are brave indeed to try the same trick twice. However, you should remember that as the greatest being in the universe, poisons don't affect me. So think clearly next time, Athena. For now, I will let you go. Next time, I will not hold back." I turned and strode out of the cafeteria.

JOSH IS ALMOST BLOWN UP

The minute we walked into the Big House, Josh stood up. "You're late," he accused.

"Nope, you're early," I laughed.

Annabeth walked in and sat in the farthest seat from Josh, glaring at him.

"The Counsil shall now begin!" Poseidon boomed.

"I think that—" Nyx was cut off.

"Shut up, woman!" Josh exclaimed. "You can't even fight!"

Nyx stiffened. "Who says I can't?"

I pulled her back. "No fighting," I warned.

Josh laughed. "You're just hiding behind your pathetic boyfriend!"

Chiron gulped, and I shook my head in his direction to show that I wasn't going to turn him into stir fry.

"She's only not allowed to fight because she's been _poisoned _by yours truly, and you know, courage turns to stupidity when not used properly. A real hero has the brains to surrender."

"Are you telling me that I'm not a hero? I'm the greatest hero in the world!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," I answered.

"Now, we discuss the whereabouts of Percy Jackson," Poseidon announced, looking sad. I nodded at Nyx.

"I have news on where he is," I said.

"You do?"

I nodded. "He's right here." I took off my hood and everyone, minus Annabeth, Chiron, and Nyx, gasped.

"You're Percy?"

"Why'd you dump Annabeth?" Reyna, who was sitting in the back of the room, glared at me.

"Annabeth? _What have you told them?" _

A new camper, obviously eager to please, spoke up. "Annabeth told us that she found you kissing an Aphrodite girl, and so she found Josh, and then you got guilty and left."

"_What? _Annabeth cheated on him, not the other way around!" Nyx screeched. I drew her back with one arm, and began to talk.

"As you all know, Annabeth found me 'cheating' on her two months after the Second Titan War. But as Athena can tell you, I was out doing tests, or _labors_ so I could propose. These consisted of: picking a golden apple from the tree of Laden without trickery, aka defeating Laden, killing off two titans _without help_, and many other torturous tasks. When I came back, I found this girl here sucking face with my _brother_ josh. She said she was sorry, that she didn't mean it, but obviously she did, so I went back to my cabin. Two months later, my previous _father_, Poseidon claimed that Josh was the greatest hero in the world, and granted all the 'heroes' of the war immortality, _except me._ And _I was the one who defeated four giants and Gaea all alone!_ So after that, I left, and Nyx here found me. And now, I'm her Death Angel and Fiancé. But, do_ not_ call me Percy on the pain of death. Besides Nico, Thalia, Nyx, Reyna, the Stolls, Clarisse, and Chiron. _No one else."_ I sat down, having spoken for half an hour.

"Annabeth? _Is this true?"_ Reyna stared suspiciously at Annabeth, as if willing it to be false.

She nodded.

"What was the scariest moment in your life?" A new camper asked.

"Fighting the Minotaur," I admitted.

"You're afraid of a dumb minotaur? Besides, you have no heart, so how could you have gotten angry after losing your jerk mom?"

I gritted my teeth. "Look here, boy. You would be scared, too, if you were stuck with a best friend screaming for food, weaponless, and chased by an angry bull man without any training. And _what_ did you call my mom? Oh, yes, a jerk. She was the most wonderful woman in the world, and if I ever hear another word about her come from your ugly face, I will _BLAST YOU TO TARTARUS! _And before you yell at me about having emotions, it's you who doesn't. I respect my mom. When she died, I made sure she had the proper rights. What did you do? Oh, yes. You left her to the police and ran away. When I had a girlfriend, I made sure she was my top priority. My first thought. I loved her with all of my heart, and I never looked at any other women. You? You have a _perfectly good girlfriend,_ but you also have about a million crushes. You could never be faithful, and you couldn't understand what it's like to suffer heartbreak. _So if you enjoy being able to yak nonsense, then shut your ugly mouth."_ I strode out of the room, and the other warriors followed, leaving Josh alone.

"Look here, son, -"

"_Don't call me son." _My voice was calm and deadly. "Or do you want to be the first god to die?"

Poseidon gulped.

"But how did you become the most powerful being in the universe? I thought that was Nyx!" Reyna exclaimed.

"It was a mistake, on Nyx's behalf— ow!" I nudged her back. "She underestimated how much power I contained. Meaning to make me second powerful, she gave me so much extra power that I became more powerful than her. You should've seen her face when I beat her at sparring in the first three minutes!" I laughed.

Nyx groaned. "Are you done embarrassing me now?"

"Yes..."

"Let's go, then."

"Fine."

WE CAPTURE A FLAG

"Ready, set, GO!" I darted over to the other team, grabbed their flag, and was back before they could even move.

"And Nyx's team wins!"

"WHAT?"

"Cheaters!"

I frowned at Josh. "Tsk tsk, Josh, what we did was completely with the rules. As they say, there is no 'maiming, killing, or any other harmful things."

"But—"

"Will you _shut up?"_ Nyx lost her temper. "I will _not _put up with your disrespectfulness anymore! Be prepared, _demigod,_ that although your father may be Poseidon, and you may be the most pathetic person to ever live on this earth, you _cannot_ just walk over me or other people like that!"

"And who says I can't?"

"Be warned, son of Poseidon, that you will be sorry for what you've said and did to me in the past few days. That I will make sure of. I will make your life living hell, you ass—"

"Nyx…" I warned, drawing her away. "You may have just gotten your powers back, but that doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want with them. Two weeks, okay? Two more weeks."

She glared at me, but I didn't flinch. "Look, I know you think that Josh here is an asshole. Believe me, I do too. But you can't just risk yourself for this worthless piece of shit. Sparring is okay, but _no powers._ Oh, yeah, and remember that I can read into your mind."

Josh looked peeved at all the random names I had just called him. "Who you calling—"

"You. Everyone, show's over. Get out before I blast you out." Everyone cleared out pretty quick after that.

WAR AMONG OTHER THINGS:

"Attack!" Chiron's voice rang throughout the camp. I darted up, and dashed outside. Sure enough, the enemy, with Kronos at the front, was marching into the camp.

"Who are you?" Kronos hissed as I charged towards him.

"Does Percy Jackson ring a bell?"

Kronos gasped. "It can't be! Gaea promised us an easy win!"

I smirked. "Life lesson number 1: do not trust Gaea."

"No matter," Kronos regained his composure. "I will crush you!"

I smiled. "Will you?"

Behind me, the army of Camp was rallying sleepily behind me. " No! Omega let me help!"

I sighed. "Nyx, for the last time, No! You are in no condition to be fighting in a war!"

I turned around and dashed into the army ranks, slashing and hacking at everything I could reach. I was aware of the campers standing in awe, but suddenly, there was nothing, only Kronos. The campers hadn't even moved.

"You will die slowly!"

I shook my head, vaulting up and driving my sword into his chest. "I believe that's you."

"I am a titan! I cannot die!"

I rolled my eyes and muttered a spell, and his body disintegrated into golden dust which was sucked into the void.

"Well? Why didn't you guys help?"

WE GET 'KICKED OUT' OF THE CAMP:

"Nyx, no matter how much you hate Josh, I can't have you setting fires in the Poseidon cabin. You almost Killed Josh!"

"For the _last time,_ I DIDN'T SET THE FIRE!"

"Yes she did, Chiron, I saw her creeping in."

"Nyx, from now on, you are officially banned from camp!" Poseidon yelled. (He was the new King of the gods."

"WHAT? BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Shut up and get out! It's a disgrace to let you stay!"

Poseidon smiled at me, and I clenched my fists. "Now, shall we get back to our war counsil? We need to figure out a way to include you into our attacks," he said, making a shooing motion at Nyx.

I glared at him, and he reeled back. "No, _Poseidon."_ My words were clipped and hard. "Wherever Nyx goes, I follow. I _know_ that she is innocent. From now on, you can forget about getting help from me or any other member of my army. I wash my hands off of you!"

Poseidon gasped. "Now, see here, Nyx is dangerous—"

"No." I shook my head. "What's dangerous is your willingness to believe lies. Did you have proof that Nyx was the one who set the fire? Or was all this from one demigod's word? Think about that, Poseidon. Ice, Moon, Light, love, pack! We're leaving!"

They scurried out of the cabins, and ran towards me.

"You aren't thinking clearly—"

"Don't tell me if I'm thinking clearly or not! Oh, and good luck winning this war with the 'greatest hero in the world', the hot air balloon!"

I walked away, my friends following, never looking back as I Joined Nyx at the tip of the hill, and bid my camp friends that had followed me goodbye.

THE CAMP CRASHES AND BURNS:

"Why on Zeus's name did you blame Nyx?" Annabeth glared at Josh so hard he shrank three feet.

"She was annoying, and her pathetic boyfriend was a bitch!"

"You are!"

"Okay, now, we really need to find a way to get our only allies back. Or else we all die."

"No we won't! You have me!" Josh smirked.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

"Invasion!"

"Help!"

They charged at the monsters, but there were too many, and the camp soon became overwhelmed with monsters. Suddenly, though, the monsters were all blasted to dust, and the remaining titans crumbled soon after. A black vortex appeared and sucked their remains away.

"Ha! I knew you were going to come crawling back to us!"

Omega glared at Josh. "The only thing that's going to be 'crawling' is your ass after I'm finished with you!"

"I ain't scared of no—"

"_Shut up, bastard!"_

"Nyx..."

"Fine… but can I at least pull the electric plan number two on him?"

"Sure."

"What's that—OW! OH, MY PERFECT FACE! MY FACE! IT'S RUINED!"

Nyx snorted. "I never knew he could sound so _girly."_

"What, that his face is the most precious thing in the world? Oh that's nothing. Do you know he wears concealer?"

"Oh my gods, that is perfect for ammunition!"

"Shut up, lovebirds!"

"In your face, stir fry!"

"NOOO. MY PRECIOUS FACE! I SPENT ALL THAT TIME THIS MORNING DOING MAKEUP! NOOO!"

"He thinks more like an Aphrodite girl than a Poseidon guy."

"Agreed."

They teleported off to rebuild the Nyx Cabin.

OMEGA POV

"So, what's new? Since you can read people's minds and all…"

"Oh, nothing much. Hold on…" I concentrated on Leo. "Ew!"

"What?"

"Do you_ know_ how disgusting his mind is? As of now, he's daydreaming about Reyna's –"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. But seriously? I mean, it's not like they've actually had _it, _right?"

I shook my head. "No! Reyna thinks he's the most stupid elf in the world."

"You know, after all these years, Leo hasn't changed much," Nyx mused.

"Nope, still cocky, a bit arrogant, and flirtatious. He could have been like Josh, but he's more well-mannered. Also, like Josh, he's SFL."

"What?"

"Single For Life."

"No, he's FA, Forever Available."

I laughed. "Actually, I think that's what Josh is. Even with a girlfriend, he can't resist other 'smokin' hot babes'."

"Which are actually Hunters. Remember what happened to him when he tried to hit on Lady Artemis? She almost turned him into a jackalope. I wish she had, too."

I grinned at Nyx, and she beamed at me in return. "Why do you keep up the façade that you're always in control?"

Nyx frowned. "What do you mean?"

I sat down on one of the beds. "Ever since you've come to Camp, you've acted different. Sure, you've slapped me plenty of times, but you've _changed._ You used to be so closed off, and I was the only one who actually realized you had emotions. But really, though, you're just more sensitive. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"C'mon, you can tell me! For god's sake, I'm your fiancé! And you _know_ I can read minds…"

She scowled at me. "Don't you dare."

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Fine. The camp… well, there's something I need to tell you first. Something about my past."

"Go on, I'm all ears."

"Well… when I was Camp Director, there was this boy almost exactly like Josh. He... well, he also tried to… you know. Anyway, he ended up being the reason I was kicked out, because he accused me of killing off random campers. Chiron was my replacement. I guess that being here… well, it brings back so many bad memories…"

I opened my arms, and she crawled into them. "Seriously, that's horrible! Why didn't you tell me, we could've just left!"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

I brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and lifted my face so that my lips were on hers. I could've stayed like that forever, but Josh ruined it.

"Yo, suckers! Get up and quit foreplay! We're eating dinner!"

Nyx pulled away. "You stupid piece of shit! Say that again and I'll send you to Hades the hard way," she threatened.

I knew that she was excited about getting her powers back and getting the OK to use them, so I wasn't surprised by her threat.

"I'm not scared of you!"

Nyx leaped forward, her dagger against his throat. "_What_ were you saying?"

He smirked, and tried to reach for her waist. She turned red with rage and kicked him away so hard he hurtled through the door of the cabin and landed with a thud outside. Nyx glared at him.

"Wasn't one time enough for you? You do that again and I'll make sure that you rot in Tartarus!"

He whimpered under her glare and scrambled away.

I shook my head at her innocent expression. "Nyx…"

CAMPFIRE SIGALONG

"I'll go first!" Annabeth volunteered, and I sighed.

"Sure, child!" Chiron beamed at her.

"I miss those green eyes  
How you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now I miss everything about you  
I can't believe it, I still want you  
After all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, whoa...

I see your green eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you  
It's like I'm not with me

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
I can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)  
After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, whoa...

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in

And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
Can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)  
After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)  
I miss everything about you  
Without you, whoa, no, no...

I shook my head. "Annabeth, Nyx and I have a couple of songs in response."

"This is his history, his feelings, from beginning to now."

**There were bells on the hill  
But I never heard them ringing,  
No, I never heard them at all  
Till there was you.**

_There were birds in the sky  
But I never saw them winging  
No, I never saw them at all  
Till there was you._

**And there was music,  
And there were wonderful roses,  
They tell me,  
In sweet fragrant meadows of dawn, and dew.  
**  
_There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No, I never heard it at all  
Till there was you!_

"Next song:"

**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone**

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

**I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
**  
**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone**

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

**Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone**

**I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
**  
**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone  
**  
_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah_

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone... **

"Last song."

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
_  
**'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you**

I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me

**We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy**

Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency

_Just remember  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because  
_  
**I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you**  
_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Til I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

**With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
**  
**So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control  
**  
_Yes I know whats on your mind  
When you say:  
"Stay with me tonight."_

**Just remember  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because  
**

**'Cause I had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
**  
_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Never Felt this way  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
_  
**'Cause I had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth  
and I owe it all to you**

"Cause I've had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

I wrapped Nyx into my arms and we kissed. Suddenly, we heard a gasp.

"Percy, no! I'm sorry!" Annabeth dashed up onto the stage.

I shook my head. "No, Annabeth. If you really loved me then, you would have kept me. I gave you everything I had, Annabeth. You gave that away. Now, it belongs to Nyx, and you'll never get it back."

I turned my back and walked away, holding Nyx close.

"The nerve!" Nyx muttered angrily. She blasted the wall with a bolt of energy, and the cabin shuddered.

"Would you _kindly _take mind of the product of two hours of work?'

She smiled sheepishly. "Oops."

I laughed. "What should we do to Josh/"

"Ooh! Why don't we do that one with the electric eel?"

"Evil."

"Oh, c'mon, you know you like that idea."

I smiled at her. "You're right, I do."

"Do you want to take a walk?" She was already pulling on a jacket, so I shrugged.

"Sure."

We walked in silence to an old oak tree, and sat down on a branch.

"So, any more perveted thoughts from SFL?"

"You wouldn't believe what Leo called Reyna in his mind to day!"

"What?"

"Big tit lady."

Nyx laughed so hard she almost fell off her branch. "Seriously? I knew he had a wrong mind, but _big tit lady?"_

I grinned. "I know, right? Too bad Reyna doesn't like him b—Nyx, _watch out!"_

My warning came too late and a knife whistled through the air and embedded itself into her calf. The momentum sent her reeling off her branch, and she shrieked in pain and terror.

"Nyx!" I dived after her, barely managing to catch her before she thudded to the ground.

Yanking the dagger out, I rested my palm on the wound and it immediately closed up. "Careful," I warned. "It's still tender." Suddenly, I gasped as I recognized the dagger. _Luke's?_ I stared at it more closely; the shine of the blade, and the chipped end. _Annabeth!_ _This must be her revenge,_ I thought.

"What's wrong?" Nyx had been studying my face for a long time.

"_Annabeth."_

"_She_ did this?"

"Seems so. Unless…"

Nyx narrowed her eyes. "Unless what?"

"Unless Josh stole her knife."

"NO WAY."

"Yes. We should be getting back now…"

THE CAMP GETS INCINERATED

The next morning, when we walked into the dining pavilion, the first thing I did was find Josh. It wasn't too hard, because we just followed the boasting and the line of swooning girls.

"And _I _defeated the great Titan Kronos!" He was proclaiming. (Read: Lying) the girls gasped. Annabeth looked like she wanted to argue, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Actually, I believe that was me." I threw Annabeth's knife at him, and he gasped and turned pale when it turned and looped over his head before landing smack in the middle of his plate, pinning it to the table.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, looking pale. I smirked.

"Why, to prove that you threw this knife at Nyx, of course," I answered, watching his face turn many different colors.

"Woman, what lies—"

Nyx trembled with anger, and I put my hand on her shoulder. Chiron thought that it would be a good idea to do that too, and he yelped and recoiled when his hand was burned.

"Immortals have a higher heating point than you," I explained quietly. "Now, run! She's gonna show her true form!"

Chiron tried to warn the others, and they all ran, except for Josh.

"And what can your true form do?" he taunted. Nyx glowed.

"Do you have a death wish?" she threatened. He smirked uneasily.

"You couldn't lay a scratch on me!" he boasted. Nyx turned even brighter, and Josh trembled.

"Nyx, no!" Too late. She exploded into pure energy two seconds after Josh turned and ran. The cabins were instantly turned into dust, and the remaining structures collapsed into ashes.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" The voice of Poseidon thundered. I grinned, and waved my hand. The cabins instantly poofed back into what they were.

Poseidon looked around. "Well, I'll, uh, be going now!" He turned into his true form, but stayed where he was. When the light faded, he looked confused. "Why are you not vaporized?"

I smiled. "Because we are a thousand times more powerful than you. Now, if we were to turn into pure energy, you would be ashes." I waved my hand, and he was sucked into a void.

"Don't worry," Nyx reassured the campers. "He was simply teleported to Olympus."

The campers looked shocked, and some ran off into their cabins. Nyx sighed. "Let's hope this war doesn't last long," she shook her head before walking into her cabin.

THE WAR COUNCIL MAKES A VERY WISE DECISION

"What in Hades is wrong with everyone?" Josh complained. "It's like everyone has a giant stick up their ass."

I rolled my eyes. "See why I left?" I gestured towards him, reclining in his chair, sipping a cup of soda.

Nyx sniggered. "What did he do to 'improve' the place?"

I smirked. "He added new gold plated toilets for the Poseidon cabin, new dishwashers, and a code for flirting."

Nyx giggled, which was very unlike her. "You would think that after all this luxury, he would be nicer," she commented.

"Nope. If anything, his ego has gotten even larger."

"I know, right?"

"Gods, if you didn't know who he was, he might even be the king of Olympus."

"But that 'honor' belongs to Poseidon now."

"Yep. Let's hope—"

"Let the meeting begin!" Josh bellowed, and the entire war council rolled their eyes and sat.

"Any ideas?" He asked lazily, taking a swig of his coke can.

"Yes. And that is to kick your lazy butt off the cousin," Nyx suggested.

Josh glared. "You can't seriously agree with this crazy person!" He yelled. The cabin leaders looked thoughtful.

"Good idea," Daisy from the Aphrodite cabin agreed. "He's a lazy bum."

"Great suggestion," Added Kevin from the Ares cabin. "I've wanted to beat him up for a really long time."

"Let's do it!" Leon from the Apollo cabin declared.

The cabin leaders nodded. "Chiron, would you like the honors?"

Chiron shrugged. "Josh Marana, you are officially kicked off the war council!"

To my confusion even Chiron looked happy. Reyna must've noticed, because she leaned over.

"Josh was always making rash decisions, and because he's camp director, the others had to listen."

"Oh." I nodded. He seemed like the type to go rushing into battle without a plan. Calling him rash would be an insult to rash people.

Nyx laughed. "He seems like the type," She noted, stating my thoughts exactly.

"Meeting Adjourned!" Chiron claimed, and the campers filed out.

"Where to next?" I asked. Nyx shrugged.

"I'd kind of like to just go to sleep. It's already nine."

I nodded, and we walked back to the cabin to call lights out.

WE GET OURSELVES INTO A BIG MESS

Liliana ran up the hill, panting. "Chiron! Chiron! The attack is beginning in ten minutes!"

Chiron frowned. "How?"

"Their base! I saw it in the shield. An approximate time of ten minutes to get here."

Chiron gasped. "Camp! Go to the armory! We have ten minutes to get ready! Get into full armor! This is no time for arrogance. I repeat, we have TEN MINUTES before the battle!"

Campers surged forward. The entire camp was filled with chaos, and clangs of metal on metal as they hurried into armor.

"Rally! Lock shields! Archers, positioning!" Chiron shouted amid the mess. The campers stopped, and began to organize into war formation.

Just as the last camper dove into the ranks, the alarm horn sounded.

"Campers! Good luck!" Chiron's voice was drowned out by the clopping of horse hooves.

The army of the titans surged forward, and leading them was none other than Erebus, Primordial of the night, former husband of my fiancé, Nyx.

"You see, little hero? You think you've won," He laughed coldly. "But in fact, the _real _battle hasn't even begun."


End file.
